The Blacksmith Apprentice Exchange Program
by Silverflower8910
Summary: What happens when Ramsey and Saibara decide to swap apprentices? And how will Claire and Akari react to having Owen and Gray in their home town? ToT and MFoMT Crossover! ClaireXOwen and AkariXGray. Rated T for swearing  Sorry   -.-
1. Prologue: The Phone Call to Start it All

The Blacksmith Apprentice Exchange Program

The Phone Call to Start it All

"I just don't know what to do anymore! My idiot nephew spends all his time working in the mine. I can barely call him a blacksmith apprentice! He doesn't even bother coming to work with me in the forge!" the voice on the phone huffed with rage.

"I understand your anger Ramsey; that's why I called. My grandson spends all his time in the forge, but his work is mediocre. It's like he isn't learning anything from me! Which is why I came up with this idea. My grandson works, it's just not very good. Yours doesn't work, but I'm sure he has at least a fraction of your astounding talent. If we swap apprentices for, let's say a season, maybe we can improve their faults. What do you think?"

Silence sat on the other line for a few moments. Ramsey was going over the proposed plan. Swap apprentices? Interesting. "All right Saibara, you're on. If you can get Owen to actually work for once, I will forever be in your debt."

"And if you can improve Gray's skill, I will be in yours," Saibara said. "So, I say the swap should take place in…how about three days?"

"Sounds good. I'll call you with updates on Gray's improvement. Until then, my friend," Ramsey concluded.

"Until then," finished Saibara and he hung up the phone with a celebratory click. The plan had worked! Hopefully both of these apprentices will learn better from someone else. He smiled at his ingenious plan. The Blacksmith Apprentice Exchange Program. This ought to be fun.

**AN: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Can you imagine Owen and Gray switching places? Saibara was right, this ought to be fun! The rest of the chapters will come out in twos, a day in Gray's life, and a day in Owen's. Their personalities are so different it should be fun to see them out of their element! Haha, well, see ya next time! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**^-.-^**


	2. Gray: Leaving Mineral Town

The Blacksmith Apprentice Exchange Program

Leaving Mineral Town

Gray's P.O.V.

Grandfather threw my bags onto the boat and mumbled a quick good-bye before he walked away. He was smart to run. I'm sure he knew how unbelievably pissed off I was at his little "scheme". I worked _plenty_ hard all day in that stupid forge of his and still, all he did was yell at me, saying that whatever I do isn't good enough. To hell with him! Maybe if he actually tried to teach me something, then he wouldn't be so dissatisfied with everything I do. Well, there was nothing I could do about it now, I was stuck going to Waffle Island. Casting one last longing glance at my home, Mineral Town, I turned and walked onto the boat that would take me to my destination.

"All aboard!" an annoyingly familiar voice called to me. _Why_ was I stuck on a three hour boat ride with _Kai_? The Harvest Goddess couldn't be crueler to me. _Anyone_ else would've been fine. Unfortunately for me, the purple-bandana-wearing idiot was the only person in town with a boat that could go long distances. And I was "lucky" that Kai was already sailing out near Waffle Island, to an island chain about an hour away from it. The Sunshine Islands, I thought it was called; Kai was going to visit his cousin, Denny.

"Are you ready?" a voice asked from behind me, scaring the crap out of me. I turned to see Kai standing there, grinning like the idiot he was.

I pulled down the brim of my UMA hat to try to cover my cheeks that were burning red in embarrassment. I hated being sneaked up on, and I hated that Kai knew that. The summer couldn't be over fast enough. At least I was leaving, that was one of the few things about going to Waffle Island. "Yeah," I mumbled to Kai under my breath, eager to get this over with. It's just for a season, I thought to myself over and over as the purple-sailed boat pulled away from the dock and away from my home.


	3. Owen: Leaving Waffle Island

The Blacksmith Apprentice Exchange Program

Leaving Waffle Island

"Woo-hoo!" I shouted out loud to no one in particular. Ramsey was sending me on vacation! How awesome was that! He had just told me the good news and he told me I was leaving today, even better! That way, I wouldn't have to wait in anticipation for this day to come. Thankfully, my cousin Chloe had already packed my bags, so I was all ready to go.

"Hey, what's up Owen?" a friendly voice yelled to me and I saw my best friend running towards me. Luke, with his silver-blue hair hidden underneath his blue and orange bandana, struck his signature pose as he stopped in front of me.

"Dude, Ramsey's sending me on vacation! How sweet is that?"

"Man that's so cool. I wish Dale would send me somewhere! Where are you going, by the way?"

"Don't know. Someplace called Mineral Town. I'm going to stay with some guy named Saibara."

"Mineral Town? Never heard of it."

"Yeah and apparently some guy from there is coming here to live with Ramsey."

"Oh awesome! New guys are always cool. I mean, check out Akari. Hahaha. I just hope he's not some creeper." Luke flashed me a knowing look. We were both thinking the same thing. Julius.

"Owen! It's time for you to go! Don't keep Captain Pascal waiting!" a small girl's voice called to me from the doorway of Ramsey's forge. Chloe ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. Ramsey followed behind her, much more slowly, and deposited two bags of luggage next to me.

Ramsey gave me a smile. "Have a nice time."

"See ya man. Don't forget to write! And let me know if there are any hot babes there, maybe I need to take a trip there!" Luke said, as we did our secret handshake that we've known since we were kids.

I grabbed onto my bags and left the Ganache Mine District, ready for my vacation. Goodbye Waffle Island, hello a season full of fun!

**AN: Hey there everyone, thanks SO MUCH for reading. I'm really sorry that these first few chapters were so short, I promise that they'll get longer once the guys get to their new town. But for now, bear with me as we get through all the introductory stuff. I love how both of these guys have a bandana wearing friend, but how they think of them is so different. Kai is Denny's cousin! I knew it! Hahaha, I had to throw in a little Sunshine Islands refrence in there. :) Well Thanks Always for reading and READ AND REVIEW!|  
~Kellie ^-.-^**


End file.
